


Veritas

by slytherinxpride



Series: Carcer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Azkaban, False Accusations, Insanity, Ministry of Magic, Sequel, Truth, Wrongful Imprisonment, hopelessness, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: The truth is revealed. Sequel to Damnaticius.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Carcer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Veritas

A slight girl with dirty blond hair and large grey eyes was chained to a chair in the middle of an intimidating courtroom. Her chin was held high and her shoulders were strong as the Wizengamot stared at her in disgust for the crime she had supposedly committed. She was not afraid and hoped that her trial would cause a reaction, a reaction to the unfair treatment her friend had received.

The governing body of the wizarding world stared at the young girl with revulsion in their eyes. Despite having received a change in leadership after the reveal that Minister Fudge was a death eater and that Voldemort was still at large, the Ministry of Magic still had its flaws. The new Minister who was conducting the trial was, albeit, a better one than the last and had resisted Voldemort's attempt at gaining his loyalty, but still had a tendency to be biased. Next to him sat a young woman with bushy brown hair who appeared to be an assistant and a gangly young man with bright red hair who was an auror.

She and a group of multiple people that had not been caught had stormed Azkaban trying to free a high security prisoner, one guilty of having committed one of the most horrible of crimes. The reaction to her defiance was mixed and the members of the government were waiting for answers. Her trial was about to commence and the truth would be revealed and what a truth it would be.

"You are Luna Pandora Lovegood, 21 years old, editor of the newspaper "The Quibbler" and resident of the Rookery, correct" The Minister asked as he cleared his throat.

"Yes." she strongly responded

"You tried to free prisoner x-999 of the high security wing on the 29th of April, 2003" The minister asked

"Yes." Luna said

"Why were you attempting to free an evidently guilty man and a danger to society?"

"I tried to free Harry Potter because I intensely and wholeheartedly believe in his innocence. When I met Harry Potter, I recognized that his soul was one of the purest I had ever seen, only being tainted by the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry was one of the first people who treated me like I was normal and worthy as a human being. In the short time I had the chance to know him, he became one of my very good friends. One day, approximately seven years ago, he was arrested for the murder, rape and torture of Ginevra Weasley, another one of my good friends. He has been in Azkaban ever since. I have always believed in his innocence and have never thought him capable of murdering, torturing and raping someone he considered a little sister" Luna said with a surprisingly clear voice that cut the audience with its coldness.

"Why would you try to free someone from the high security wing of Azkaban with such a lack of manpower?" The minister's voice resonated throughout the courtroom

"Because I hoped that it would cause a reaction. A reaction that would finally make everyone find the truth about what happened all those years ago."

"And what is the truth?"

"Harry Potter is innocent of all the charges brought against him."

The room erupted into chaos and suddenly, a loud voice was heard throughout the courtroom. It was full of anguish and fury at the words of the accused. The voice came from the redheaded auror.

"How can you say that? How can you stand there and believe in his innocence? He murdered, tortured and raped my little sister."

"I still believe in his innocence." She responded

"Why do you believe prisoner x-999 is innocent?"

"There is no evidence linking him to the murder, rape and torture of Ginevra Weasley. The only evidence was his presence at the scene of the crime. It was conveniently forgotten and ignored that Harry Potter had been stunned when Ginny's dead body was found. You might believe it was self-inflicted, but I do not. His trial was unfair and a sham. Veritaserum and pensive memories were not allowed and the body conducting the trial was already completely biased against him. Harry Potter repeatedly tried to say that he was innocent and that the charges against him were false, even so, he never got the chance to actually prove his innocence before he realized that he was going to Azkaban no matter what he tried to do" The dreamy quality to her voice was still present, but her conviction was one of iron

"We will take your testimony into account and reopen the investigation on Harry James Potter. You truthfully admit that you tried to free prisoner x-999." The minister asked again

"Yes"

"If you were to be given a last request what would it be?"

"I want you, minister, to take a trip to Azkaban and question Harry Potter under Veritaserum." Luna Lovegood said

"It will be done. We, as a governing body, declare you guilty of breaking and entering Azkaban and trying to free a dangerous prisoner. You will spend six months in a ministry holding cell because of your truthfulness and failed attempt. Court is adjourned"

As Luna was dragged away from the courtroom. Everyone was in an uproar. The assistant to the Minister of Magic who happened to be Hermione Granger-Weasley asked a very important question.

"Are we going to respect the last request of the accused, Minister?"

"Yes, we are. Her testimony was very compelling and I do want to find the truth. More so, it would be disrespectful to ignore her request. I do still believe that Harry Potter is guilty and this is just another chance to prove it." The minister responded as he prepared his team for a trip to Azkaban Prison

The Minister of Magic Amos Diggory, his assistant Hermione Granger-Weasley, his auror guard Ronald Weasley and the rest of his team stepped foot on the island that held Azkaban prison. It was windy, cold and full of despair. They were escorted by a human guard to one of the deepest cells near the highest concentration of Dementors. Everyone shuddered as a Dementor passed by them. They arrived in front of a filthy cell and they gasped in surprise.

Harry Potter was unrecognizable. His hair was matted and partially pulled out. Red scratches covered his body, a sign of the rampant insanity that affected nearly every resident of Azkaban. His clothing hanged on his bony frame. He looked as if the wind could come and knock him to the ground. His normally bright green eyes were dull. Despite the crimes he had supposedly committed, the Minister of Magic and his team could not help but feel horrified at the sight. They were called back to reality by a raspy voice, seemingly damaged because of continued screaming.

"What a nice sight, I have visitors." The prisoner's voice held no emotion as he spoke

"We have come to re-examine your case" The minister said while trying to hide his fear.

"Re-examine, it was not examined in the first place, but do as you please." Harry Potter stopped speaking after this statement.

"We will be administering Veritaserum, is this alright with you" The minister asked and he received a nod.

Ron Weasley approached the prisoner, none too gently opened his mouth and put three drops of the truth serum down his throat.

The minister started to ask the required questions.

"You are Harry James Potter, born on the 31 of July, 1980, correct"

"Yes" the prisoner replied with a monotone voice

"What house were you in at Hogwarts" The minister asked to see if the serum was working

"Gryffindor" It was working.

"Were you in the room of requirement with Ginevra Weasley on the 20th of February 1996?"

"Yes"

"Were you stunned and unable to respond soon after starting a conversation with the victim?"

"Yes

"Did you torture Ginevra Weasley with the cruciatus curse?"

"No"

"Did you mutilate Ginevra Weasley with a cursed knife?"

"No"

"Did you rape Ginevra Weasley?"

"No"

"Did you murder Ginevra Weasley with the killing curse?"

"No"

"Are you innocent of all the charges brought against you?"

"Yes"

"You never did any harm to Ginevra Weasley and you were wrongfully condemned to Azkaban Prison"

"Yes"

As Harry Potter continued to prove his innocence, everyone present looked on in horror and shock. They had put a fifteen year old in Azkaban on false charges because of their own ignorance and stupidity. Ronald Weasley and his wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley were pale faced and unable to form a coherent sentence. What had they done?

Harry was innocent and the quest had begun to find the true criminal responsible for the murder, rape and torture of Ginevra Weasley.


End file.
